JP2010-007749A describes that, in the shift control device for a continuously variable transmission which continuously shifts and allows output of rotation of the engine serving as a driving power source, there has been known a control unit which carries out, in response to a demand of sudden acceleration by a driver, a so-called pseudo-stepped upshift control in order to control a speed ratio stepwise so that a vehicle speed increases while repeating a gradual increase and a sudden decrease of the rotational speed of the engine.